1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device in which a region where a sealant overlaps interconnections is structurally improved.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes i) a first substrate including a thin-film transistor (TFT) configured to drive each pixel region, ii) a second substrate disposed opposite the first substrate and having a color filter (CF) for realizing color, and iii) a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the first and second substrates. Thus, when an appropriate voltage is applied between the first and second substrates by driving the TFT, the arrangement of LC molecules of the LC layer may be varied to control the transmittance of light emitted by a backlight unit (BLU). As a result, the amount of light passing through the CF is controlled, thus displaying an image having a desired color.
In addition, a sealant configured to seal and protect the LC layer may be interposed between the first and second substrates. The sealant may be coated between the first and second substrates and cured by UV irradiation, thereby forming a solid sealing structure.
Here, a plurality of interconnections configured to transmit electric signals may be disposed at regions of the sealant disposed on the first substrate. Accordingly, the corresponding regions of the sealant covered with the interconnections may be less cured during the UV irradiation for curing the sealant. Furthermore, since the number of interconnections has a tendency to increase the resolution of LCDs, spaces between interconnections, through which the sealant is irradiated with UV light, are gradually decreasing. Therefore, the area of uncured regions that is not irradiated with UV light may increase, and impurities may be discharged from the uncured regions to cause screen spots.